This invention relates to children's swings in which the swinging is effected by both the hands and feet of the swinger. The swings generally are suspended from a point which is substantially higher than the swing, or they are suspended from three fixed points which are located relatively close to the point of attachment of the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,829, Hambidge, shows a swing of this general type which is secured to flexible connections which extend from well above the swing. However, this swing does not provide any bracket or clamp means by which the swing may be secured to a low horizontal bar.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,446, Helms, and 2,059,777, Denney, again depict swings of this general type, but fail to show a mounting on a low horizontal bar. Further, the Helms patent requires that the three separate ropes each be secured to the three separate points located in a ceiling.
Still further, that art known to applicants, the seat material itself is used to form the pivotal connection with the vertical upright member. In each of these prior art devices, the seat material is depicted to be either wood or a sheet metal which has a single tongue which engages the vertical support members.